


I Found You

by SerAndersPoutyMouth (nuneenu1)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Related, Jealousy, M/M, Memory Loss, Tevinter Imperium, Time Travel, noncanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuneenu1/pseuds/SerAndersPoutyMouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke is sent to the future to bring Anders back to answer for his crimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAnderfelsOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/gifts).



> So this is my first work, and a gift for TheAnderfelsOne my wonderful beta who encouraged me to take the plunge!!!! I've had this prompt in my head for awhile, along with the song. The chapters are short at least I think they are?  
> Comments are welcomed as I'm new to this gee I guess that makes a virgin huh? 
> 
> I do not own the Dragon Age series nor its characters.

**_Present Day_ **

 

They walked into to the burlesque/strip club. The phylactery indicated that he was inside. Would he remember them, Hawke wondered. This was not his time, it was fast and noisy. Hawke and his group had gotten used to traveling in different eras, adjusting and preparing so they could fit within the populace. Luckily Orana was a good seamstress and she was able to create clothing to match eras. Fenris had the most difficult time having to adjust to wearing shoes. They were here for a purpose... to get Anders and bring him back to answer for his crimes.

 

At least that's what Hawke wanted to think, something stirred in him, he wasn't sure anymore. In the beginning it was anger, he felt betrayed, Garrett could not bring himself to kill his lover. How could he? Garrett loved him and would have done anything to please Anders. But after blowing up the Chantry, he had to make a decision. He allowed the mage to escape.

 

Anders was the most wanted man in Thedas. Years had passed yet the people were still feeling the effects of the civil war. Hawke knew the civil war did not begin in Kirkwall. It had started with Resolutionists. Hawke was held responsible for finding the mage, since it was he who let him escape.

 Hawke sighed "Well, here we are."

 

Fenris made disgusted face. "Ugh the sooner we get this over with the better," he snarled.

 

Varric raised his eyebrows in amusement. Garrett wished Fenris didn't always show his displeasure or jealousy, it gave Varric more information to write in his books.

 

After Anders left, Fenris eagerly approached Garrett expressing his love, wanting to get back together.

 

"Hawke, I am sorry for what you’re going through, I never liked the mage, but I regret leaving you after our first night," his eyes pleading, "But now that Anders is gone I want to be here for you, I love you, let me be the one to fill that void." 

 

Garrett still in despair, and loneliness he yielded. In the years they have been together Fenris constantly declared his love. At some point Garrett said it back but couldn't help feel it was out of automaticity.

 

"I love you, Garrett," Fenris would whisper in his ear.

 

"I love you too, Fenris." It felt wrong and empty.

 

Fenris wanted to get back to his time; the sooner they find and capture the mage the quicker they can get home. Curse Anders, he was but a thorn at his side and wished nothing but death for that man. As soon as Garrett agreed to return to Fenris took opportunities to convert Hawke's feelings towards the mage.

 

"He killed all those people, he deserves nothing but death." he stated non-chalantly.

 

"Anders lied to you, Garrett, he never loved you, I love you can't you see that?" Garrett always remained uncomfortably quiet.

 

Fenris started making negative comments about the little things, like Anders' clothes, manifesto, hair, the way he walked, even the embroidered pillow, with the purpose to make Garrett hate the mage. The night Garrett told him he loved him, Fenris felt overwhelming relief that he had won. The mage was out of Garrett's system. Fenris continued with comments, he meant them anyway, Hawke's silence only confirmed his belief that he no longer felt anything for the blonde mage.

 

Garrett knew Fenris hated the mage with a passion; Fenris' comments could wear thin. Garrett hid Anders pillow after he found it discarded in the garbage, it felt like a violation.  He didn't confront the elf; Garrett chose not to entertain Fenris' jealousy. Which he did often, he would rather not say anything than have to argue. He knew what Fenris was trying to do, what he couldn't figure out is if it worked.

 

After Skyhold Garrett was approached to seek Anders. In his search he heard a rumor that the apostate had gone to Tevinter. Word had it that he went through into the future through a rift. At Skyhold he recalled talk of a Tevinter mage who managed to time travel into the future. It would make sense for the Imperium to assist the wanted mage. Its no secret Tevinter has little love for the Chantry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**  
**

**_Tevinter: One Year After Civil War._ **

 

When Garrett arrived in Tevinter it was no easy feat. He had Fenris to think about, he was an ex-slave. Fenris remained outside the Imperium while Hawke and Varric went searching, luckily Varric's spy connection helped them seek out the information they needed. They found a magistrate who knew about time magic, turns out not many mages practice it, as it is still new.  His name was Tiberio, he agreed to help Hawke.

 

"It is true Champion, the apostate did go through a rift, I will gladly assist you, it will help in my research." he expressed with enthusiastic grin.

 

"Please call me Hawke." Garrett insisted.

 

Tiberio obliged him "Very well Hawke, I want you to know that time magic is still relatively new but we improved the craft."  

 

"When your Anders went through, the magic was unstable and dangerous. Going through was almost suicidal, but maybe that is what he wished." hinted Tiberio.

 

Garrett didn't react. The last thing he needed was giving the magistrate any levy.

 

Varric interjected, "You say it was almost suicidal, is he alive?"

 

Tiberio looked down at the dwarf with an amused face. "Oh yes very much".

 

Varric turned to Garrett. "Well I guess that's good right Hawke?"

 

Before Hawke could respond, Tiberio cut in, "There is something you need to know Serah Hawke, and you may not like what I have to say..."

 

Garrett frowned at Tiberio. "Like what?"

 

Tiberio took a few seconds to gather his thoughts, he knew the Champion and Anders had been lovers. Presently it was rumored he was now with the elf an ex-slave, however it did not change the possibility the Champion still harbored feeling for the apostate.

 

There was no gentle way to say it so he just said matter of factly, "Serah Hawke, there is a strong probability that Anders will not remember you or your companions."

 

Garrett felt his stomach drop, he raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to one side "What?" in a whispered tone.

 

Tiberio did not hesitate. "Time magic was extremely unstable, those like myself that studied the magic all agreed that the further you went into the future, the more likely you forget people and places especially involving traumatic events. The mind can only take so much, it isn't the same as going few days or even a year into the future. Anders was taught the spell and given an amulet."

 

Tiberio cautiously continued, "Before he left Anders was asked how far did he intend to go, his reply was ‘enough to make me forget who and what I am.’ Anders will remember how to use the spell and amulet but for how long is unknown." 

 

Garrett glowered at the magistrate, "Should he forget is there anything I can do to hel-"

 

Garrett quickly corrected himself, "Make him remember?"

 

The magistrate gave him an encouraging smile, "Some personal items may trigger happy memories."

 

"Very well I still have personal affects that belonged to Anders. How soon can we get started?"  Garrett interjected.

 

Varric having processed everything curiously asked, "Umm not to make this any more complicated exactly how are we going to find him once we get where ever we will be?"

 

The magistrate looked at the rogue with an amused smirk.

 

"Serah you know Tevinter is known for its blood magic, as part of the deal your apostate had to give us a sample of his blood. We too have phylacteries. Time magic has progressed.  It is only a matter of time before one could pinpoint a person and watch their every move."

 

The magister explained he needed at least two weeks get his affairs in order, then he can devote his time assisting Hawke. He further explained that Hawke would need to dress accordingly to blend in with the populace. Hawke thanked the Maker Orana knew how to sew.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Back to Present Day_ **

The music was loud, patrons on the dance floor, Garrett couldn't help but feel intimidated. He was a bull when it came to dancing. Anders always liked to dance, especially when he did his spicy shimmy. Garrett smiled as a memory rose in his head.

 

_"Maker's breath Anders, you have no idea what you do to me when you dance."_

_"Mmmm why don't you show me," Anders purred while swaying his hips._

 

Garrett shook the memory out of his head. Anders working in places like this made it easy to hide and feel free. During his future traveling he picked up some words, this place was a theatre, and strip club. Despite its fanciness it was still in a very rough area. The regions of Thedas stayed the same with the exception the population got bigger.  Buildings so tall they seem to reach the Black City.  Skyscrapers, monstrosities more like it. With Anders' phylactery he would be easy to locate. Each of them had an amulet in case something went wrong;  a spell scroll or in the elf's case his lyrium would send them back to Tevinter.

 

Someone grabbed his arm Garrett looked down to see Varric jerk his head to an empty table, "Come on lets go have a seat and order some drinks." 

 

The three men walked over to the empty table and sat down. Fenris leaned in close to Garrett and cringed, "Humph nothing but filthy whores in this place."

 

The warrior only rolled his eyes, he needed to focus on finding the mage.

 

Varric gave Fenris a narrowed look, "Okay broody, don't get all high and mighty, some people need to work here because they have no other choice. No one appointed you Divine."

 

Fenris retorted, "Your right I am not the Divine we are here for only one whore."

 

Garrett had the sudden urge to relieve himself, "Excuse me but I have to go relieve myself." He abruptly got up and left.

 

Garrett realized he had no idea where the bathroom was, he asked one of the patrons, they indicated that there was one on each floor, towards the back. He went to the one on his floor there was a line.  He went to the upper level reserved for "private" dances, it was occupied. Garrett went to the level below the first floor. This floor was for patrons who wanted to dance with the performers. He found the bathroom finally relieving himself.

 

The warrior felt overwhelmed.  Fenris made it impossible to breath, it was suffocating. Fenris loved him and was always at his side, a little too much in his opinion. He recently found himself questioning why he even had the elf at his side, he didn’t trust him around mages. It wouldn't surprise him if Fenris tried to kill Anders before they returned. For all of Fenris' talk about bringing the man to face justice, Garrett knew the elf would kill Anders for selfish reasons - jealousy and hate. The sooner he found Anders the quicker they can finish this business. Maybe then he could move on. Hawke walked out of the bathroom and started heading towards the stairs, when he heard a familiar voice.

 

"Hi, wanna dance?" Garrett quickly turned his head to see a tall blonde with honey-colored eyes.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Hawke and Anders dance too.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=joh15JIKpI8

His mouth went dry, he felt his throat catch, how many years had passed? The mage looked the same yet different. All this time chasing the mage and he was here in front of him, Garrett was utterly speechless. Anders was wearing a black t-shirt that molded his slim frame although his shoulders had filled a little. His black pants were form fitting and Garrett's eyes traced the mage's longs legs up to his lean hips. When he took in the sight of the blonde in front of him, he noticed he had no shoes, Garrett couldn't comprehend it for some reason it made the apostate deliciously appetizing.  

 

Garrett stammered, "I uh—I, umm… I can't dance."

 

Did he really just say that, not that it was a lie.

 

Anders walked up to Garrett, he set his long fingers on his broad shoulders, then leaned and whispered in his ear. "That's okay, I'll show you. Do as I do."

 

He took the warrior by the hand and led him to the floor. Anders took Garrett's one hand and gently put it around his waist. He then took the other hand and clasped it with his own.

 

"By the way my name is Anders, what's yours?" His voice was soft, lyrical, comforting, practically blissful.

 

Garrett started to feel flutters in his stomach, he was sweating. He lived with this man for three years, and he was acting like a teenager getting his first kiss.

 

"Mmm- my-my name is Garrett." Andraste's tits he was stammering.

 

He took a deep breathe trying to pull himself together.

 

Garrett observed those amber eyes to see if there was any inkling of remembrance. Nothing.

 

"Garrett… that's a nice name, unique, I like it." The blonde smiled genuinely with his eyes, Anders was always sincere.

 

"Well Garrett they’re about to play a song I hope you like it, its one of my favorites."

 

There it was, a tiny squint in the corner of his eyes a sadness. Feeling conflicted Garrett was unsure if he should trigger a memory he made a decision.

 

"Why so sad _,_ Blondie?" Garrett asked pouting his lips.

 

Anders tilted his head ever so slightly. "I'm really not sure its like the song was only meant for me yet I'm alone. Wait why am I telling you this?"

 

Garrett raised an eyebrow. With a sassy smile he chimed in "Maybe we were lovers in a past life."

 

Anders just shook his head laughing softly. 

 

The song started to play. Anders pressed himself against Hawke's chest, gradually lowered his head was on Garrets' broad shoulder. Overwhelming feelings started to swarm his body. The familiar smell, soft skin, the beat of his heart against his chest.  Anders was in his arms again, they moved in unison.

 

The song was about fools who can't help but fall in love. Is that what he and Anders were? Two fools that couldn't help but fall in love. The awkwardness began to fade.  Garrett slowly raised his hand and gently rubbed the blonde's hair. He nudged his nose into the gold locks, it smelled of elfroot and Anders. The blonde mage buried his face further into Garrett's neck. Both of them held each other close, lost in the music.  Something stirred in both men.

 

Garrett felt a drop in his stomach, his eyes began to water as reality hit the warrior.  He would never stop loving the mage. Feelings of regret boiled for letting Anders go, and guilt for not defending the love of his life. Garrett's decisions resulted in life of emptiness. He should have been at Anders' side when he escaped. Garrett Hawke was not about to make the same mistake twice; the warrior learned his lesson. He held Anders tighter as if his life depended on it.

 

For the mage, a familiar feeling was simmering, butterflies in his stomach, yet he felt at ease.  Did he know this man previously?  His scent was familiar, musk and sweat with hint of vanilla. Where did he know this man? What possessed him to approach this man?  He never did that before, something pulled at him to ask this man to dance. He felt safe. Images came to him, soft passionate kisses, legs entwined, strong arms embracing him so tight the could hardly breath and yet feeling euphoric. They say soul mates are for life. He sees this man telling him to run. It frightened him. He held Garrett tighter, too terrified to let go, as if his life stood on a precipice.

 

Anders' lifted his head and whispered into Garrett's ear. "Garrett, have we met before?"

 

Garrett was hesitant, it was now or never.

 

"Yes we have, but don't worry about that now. All that matters is that I found you."

 

Anders' lifted his head to look at Garrett. "I'm scared." His voice was trembling.

 

Garrett pressed his forehead against Anders.  "Anders, it’s okay you don't have to be scared anymore. I'm here to stay with you until the day we die."

 

Anders' lips started to quiver; tears streamed down alabaster cheeks. Memories flooded back.

 

"Hawke?"

 

Garrett smiled into those amber eyes. "Shhh, it’s okay Anders, you’re safe. I love you. Let's finish our dance."

 

The warrior and the mage embraced dancing in rhythm as one. The lovers were fated to be together throughout time. Their time was now in the present.   

 

Others noticed too, such as a dwarf and an elf. They saw the tears streaming down the bearded man's face, while he smelled the blonde. They were tears of happiness, love and relief.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

One look at Hawke's face, that's all it took; the elf knew it was over. Garrett never held him that way. Never even saw the man dance. Anger, hurt, jealousy, hate were consuming him like a storm in the ocean.  It wasn't fair. He felt his tattoos flair, he could administer justice his own justice. Justice for what the mage had deprived him, the love of the warrior. He suddenly felt a hand grip his arm.

 

Fenris growled at the dwarf.  "What are you doing dwarf?"

 

Varric looked square into the elf's eyes, and told him in a firm yet determined tone.  "Let it go broody it’s been years since I've seen Hawke this happy."

 

When the elf didn't chime in, Varric decided for the sake of everyone to tell the truth.

 

"Nothing you do or say will ever change how he feels about Blondie. I know Hawke, you try to hurt the mage, means you go against Hawke, and he will kill you."

 

Enraged, Fenris snarled, "He-"

 

Varric raised his hand to cut him off, "I'm loyal to Hawke, I have no loyalty to you!!"

 

Varric gave Fenris a moment before he continued, "If I were you broody, I would leave and not look back. I have a feeling Hawke isn't going anywhere."

 

Fenris' face reddened, nostrils flaring as his chest heaved. He felt light headed, the dwarf in no uncertain terms made it clear he was a dead man if he interfered. Disgusted, he headed upstairs towards the exit door.

 

Varric stared at the two lovers; finally he can put an ending to his epic story. He debated on using the amulet. The dwarf knows Hawke will not return. His life is with the mage. Maybe it’s for the best. He eyed a patron and decided to test a theory.

 

With his charming smile he asked, "Er excuse me sir, but do you remember the war between the Mages and Templars?"

 

The patron gave him a quirky look. "Seriously? There was only one I remember from the history books."

 

Varric raised an eyebrow inquiring further. "Do you remember who started it?"

 

The patron looking amused snorted. "Not really. From what I remember it was a bunch of people who started it. And to be honest the only thing I care about is that places like that don't exist anymore."

 

Well that confirmed it, a civil war that no one would care or remember about after a thousand years. Which got him thinking; maybe he can get a fresh start in the future. With Anders' help he could have nice business running with dancers, drinks and music. Yes the future was looking mighty good indeed.

 

Fenris felt his limbs go numb; he struggled eventually reaching the exit. His brain felt heavy, the lump in his throat made it difficult to breathe, his eyes burned like acid from the tears. He had to get back, and leave Tevinter. It didn't matter where, he just wanted to disappear. He pulled out the amulet his lyrium would trigger the spell. He'd had enough of this future. Then again in this place, there was no future for him.

****

****

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Since time travel has been introduced in the Inquistion series I wanted to do something were Hawke chases Anders through time. I have another prompt in my head the story may or may not link.


End file.
